Honey Phone Home
by wagahaiwaneko
Summary: Yasuchika already dislikes his alien-like brother. But when the girl Chika likes seems to have a crush on Honey, he's not too pleased. Especially when she lives right next door. Yasuchika/OC
1. Chika Disapproves

There she stood. His longtime neighbor and close friend. Konoka Takeuchi, the daughter of Tamori Takeuchi, one of Japan's leading caterers of confectionary cuisine. Basically, Yasuchika's older brother's source for sugary cakes, chocolates, and candies. Anyway. She was beautiful. Far more beautiful than Chika had ever remembered her. Her hair had grown to a long length, and she had apparently permed since the last time he had seen her. Her smiling face had lost its mischief and was now filled with maturity. She was the most beautiful student in Chika's class, or so he thought so. He was amazed at how the (literally) girl-next-door had changed.

HANINOZUKA MANSION, EIGHT YEARS AGO

"Happy birthday, Konoka-chan!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as "Honey," congratulated his neighbor. His OTHER neighbor, Takashi Morinozuka, nodded his own congratulations for the 6-year-old girl.

"Yeah, Noka-chan… Happy birthday." Chika had turned red when Konoka gazed at him, eyes brimming with happiness. It was her sixth birthday, a few months after him. That was probably the first day that Chika noticed his feelings.

Konoka, a bit sugar high from the cake her 9-year-old senpais had bought for her, glomped Chika, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a sticky kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for your present, Chika-kun! I love the bunny plush toy you got me, Chika-kun, you're so nice!"

Yes, Chika had fallen in love. His six-year-old self had identified his feelings justly.

Coincidentally, this was before Chika had grown increasingly frightened by Honey, cakes, and bunnies.

However. There was a cloud in Yasuchika's happiness. A big, ominous cloud of darkness and anger. As he watched Konoka from a distance, he saw the reason for his anger appear as if by magic.

"Konoka-chan! Want to hold my bun-bun?"

Konoka laughed as her adorable senpai clung to her, offering his plushie. Mori-senpai, another one of Konoka's favorite people, picked her up and lightly tossed her a little bit in the air, catching her lightly. She giggled, her cheeks turning pink in the spring heat.

"Hello, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai! How was your first week of being third-years?" she asked sweetly, causing Chika (about 10 yards away, and hidden) to redden at the sound of her voice.

"Great, Konoka-chan! How about you? You're a third-year as well! In the middle school. Are you going to go for the class council?"

More lighthearted smalltalk. Those three looked like a happy family.

----

"AAAARRRRRGGGHH!!" Chika hollered, using a karate chop to slice one of the branches off of a nearby sakura tree. A passerby jumped away, staring bewilderedly at Chika and his glasses. As the boy tiptoed away, Chika heard him whisper "the demon captain!"

It was SO unfair. Konoka looked like a major fan of Mitsukuni, especially now that he had denounced all things manly and was cuter than ever. AND joined the host club. Was there to be no chance for Chika himself?!

THE GIRL HE LOVED WAS IN LOVE WITH AN ALIEN!

That was what added insult to injury. A-Konoka loved his brother. And B-HIS BROTHER WAS A FREAKING ALIEN!!!

Chika slumped to the ground in despair over his unrequited love as he heard a rumbling behind him.

"YA….SU….CHI….KA!!!!"

Chika ran, oh yes, he ran. Satoshi Morinozuka was hot on his heels, and the alien-lover, the girl he wanted, Konoka Takeuchi, was still with his creepy cake-loving brother.

Life was not fair for Chika.

**A/N Heya! Whoa, my third fic so far. Yay! I decided to use a less popular character for an experiment. This will be a very short fic, but it's experimental. Please review~! Thanks for reading! **

**I got the idea when reading the manga chapter when Chika fights Honey. I wondered what would happen if Chika liked a girl who sorta liked Honey? Haha. Chika's awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not the most creative person in the world of anime and manga, therefore I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and any characters affliated with it. I wish.**


	2. So Close, yet So Far

Author's Note: I just decided that I'll make the chapters for this fic very short. They get their point across very easily, so there is no need to make the plot complex. However, chapters may become slightly longer when the plot progresses.

I'm sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time! I've been really busy lately. Anyway…

Please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except for Konoka. :D Bisco-sensei owns the rest.

* * *

"Mitsukuni-kun is really cute, isn't he? He's so small and bouncy!" Konoka whispered to Chika, as they took their seats in class. Chika sat right behind Konoka, an advantageous spot.

He rather liked the fact that he could stare at her beautiful hair all day long. It was such a pity that he couldn't see her face.

But what Chika REALLY didn't like was Konoka's last comment. Honey wasn't cute. He was weird.

"My older brother's not CUTE, he's an ALIEN, Konoka-chan! Why can't you see that?!" Chika whispered furiously, leaning forward.

"Chika!" Konoka hissed, turning around. Her light brown eyes met Chika's and he leaned back, turning red. "Don't call Mitsukuni-kun an alien! How rude of you!"

Chika's head was suddenly slammed onto his desk as Satoshi loomed over him, a rolled workbook in hand.

"YA SU CHI KA! HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR OLDER BROTHER!?" He hollered, nearly bursting Chika's eardrums.

"Yeah!" Konoka supplied.

"Excuse me? What is going on back there? I would advise you three to settle down and take your seats and stop making such a ruckus if you would like to pass this class." The homeroom teacher glared at the trio through his thick glasses, then turned back around to the board and continued lecturing him.

* * *

After school ended for the day, Chika was about to leave the classroom for Karate club when Konoka stepped up to him, leaning in close, and peering at his face. Chika grew warm when he noticed how close they both were and tried to make a run for it before his face turned cherry red.

Konoka, however, captured his hand in hers and looked up at his with big eyes.

Chika's heart raced.

_Could this be a love confession……to me??_ He hoped. Oh, Chika hoped.

"Chika…" Konoka began softly.

Yasuchika gulped, quickly pushing his glasses up with his free hand.

Konoka released his hand and reached hers up towards his face.

Chika closed his eyes.

"Chika…"

"Konoka…" he whispered. "Konoka."

"Shouldn't you go to the nurse's office and get some ice for that bump on your head?" Konoka tapped Chika's forehead where it had hit the desk.

Chika fell to the floor, semi-unconscious, partially because Konoka didn't confess to him and partially because his head really, really hurt.

* * *

The host club peered through the window of Chika's classroom like creepers, watching the whole fiasco as Satoshi raced over to pick up Chika and deposit him in the health office.

Honey, who was leading the expedition for once, turned and looked up at Mori.

"Chika-chan likes Kono-chan, huh?" He said.

"Nnn." Came Mori's stoic reply.

"Awww! That's so cute! My little brother is in love!" Honey carried on a conversation with Mori about what this could mean for Chika-chan while Tamaki jumped up from behind the bushes where the host club was hiding and threw off his leafy disguise.

"All right then! My fellow host club members! Let us embark on a new mission: to bring happiness to the fair maiden that is Chika's love interest and cultivate their romantic endeavors!"

"Tamaki-senpai, your grand speech sounds ridiculous." Said Haruhi, brushing the leaves and dirt off her uniform.

"Tamaki, I do hope you remember that Chika will not permit any of us to even go _near _him…" Kyouya wrote down some information into his black folder. He, of course, did not participate in the camouflage clothing that the others wore to mask themselves.

"…yeah, because Chika thinks that Honey-senpai over there is an alien." The twins finished Kyouya's sentence.

The hosts all turned their heads towards Honey, who was still chatting animatedly about Chika.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh……." Tamaki was at a loss for words. "So be it! We'll just have to discreetly create circumstances for them to realize their love!" Tamaki ended his spiel with maniacal laughter, much to Haruhi, Kyouya, and the twin's disgust.

In the nurse's office, Chika was suddenly overcome with chills.

"Sa..satoshi…. do you hear someone laughing crazily?"

"No, why?"

Chika turned his head towards the window, a feeling of dread drifting over him.

_Why do I get the feeling that my life will drastically change…………………?_


End file.
